1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tampon applicator and, more particularly, to a tampon applicator having discrete plunger and barrel components which can be compactly packaged and thereafter readily assembled together by a consumer prior to use.
The type of tampon applicator that has received widespread acceptance is one in which the applicator includes a pair of tubes having one tube, normally the plunger, adapted to move telescopically within the other tube or barrel. The tampon is normally housed at the forward end of the barrel and, to function properly, the plunger is sized to enter the rear of the barrel and extend substantially through the entire length of the barrel in order to eject the tampon Accordingly, the applicator itself is approximately two to two and one half times longer than the tampon, providing a total length in the order of 41/2 to 5 inches. While this type of applicator works well, it has been found to be somewhat inconvenient for discreet handling
During the menstrual period, it is recommended that women change tampons frequently. Therefore, it is necessary with today's active women that they carry replacement tampons Accordingly, there is a need for a tampon product which maintains its effectiveness, yet is small, easy to use, unobtrusive and convenient to carry on ones person, such as within a handbag. Further, there is a desire to provide such a product which does not significantly increase the manufacturing cost or the time to produce such an applicator. Many attempts have been made to reduce the overall length of the applicator, however, heretofore, all such attempted solutions have been found to be rather costly, and many are difficult to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several attempts at reducing the applicator size have included having the first telescopic tube initially retracted in the second or other tube. Examples of this type of applicator are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,713 to Sargent, which issued on Aug. 27, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,978 to Nigro, which issued on Apr. 22, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,881 to Lilsonitkul, which issued on July 7, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,595 to Ring, which issued on Sept. 1, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,696 to Ring, which issued on Sept. 19, 1981. These applicators require intricate molding techniques, and accordingly are rather costly to produce. Further, they all require several steps, such as pulling the first tube out of the second tube then locking the tubes in the extended or operational position prior to use, which steps could present some user difficulties.
Further, the retracted, telescopic applicator necessarily requires that one component, such as the plunger, be initially stored between the barrel and the tampon pledget. Accordingly, space must be provided for such storage. Therefore, at least one of the following alternatives is needed. The first alternative is that the barrel must have a cross section larger than a conventional sized barrel to provide for the plunger. The second alternative is that the tampon pledget must be made smaller in cross section to fit in the conventional sized barrel. The third alternative is that the plunger's wall thickness be made thinner than that of a conventional sized plunger. This latter alternative is dependent on the clearance that exists between the barrel and the pledget and the minimum thickness of the plunger's wall which is needed to achieve ejection of the pledget. Therefore, the third alternative most likely would need to be combined with one of the two other alternatives, provided, of course, that the plunger wall could be made thinner.
The first alternative is not desired because increasing the size of the cross section of the barrel will make the barrel wider and therefore more difficult to insert and thus probably more uncomfortable to the user during insertion. The second alternative is not desired because in order to reduce the cross section, while maintaining the same weight or amount of material, of the tampon pledget requires that the pledget be compressed further. This will make the pledget harder and therefore more uncomfortable to the user. The third alternative is not desired because reducing the wall thickness of the plunger will make the plunger less rigid and therefore may effect the ejection of the tampon pledget from the applicator. Thus, the efficiency of the applicator will be reduced.
Another approach at reducing the size of the tampon applicator has included applicators in which the plunger and barrel components are connected together in a hinge-like manner, such as the applicator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,187 to Sakurai, et al, which patent issued on May 26, 1981. However, these type applicators, due to insufficient rigidity, may require an undesired increase in user force needed to eject the tampon.
Further attempts to reduce the applicator's size include providing the plunger and the barrel detached and requiring assembly of the components prior to use. These type applicators readily lend themselves to a commercial product and resolve the length concern associated with the conventional, unitary tampon applicator. However, these applicators raise other concerns. A principal concern is the ability of the barrel and plunger to remain in place after assembly. A second concern is the ability to provide for the non-interfering placement of the tampon string within the assembled applicator. A third concern is maintaining the relatively low tampon ejection force associated with a unitary tampon applicator. A fourth concern is the ability to take out the plunger while advantageously holding the barrel in the wrap so as to avoid having the user touch the barrel of the applicator.
Attempts to overcome the problems have required that the barrel or the plunger or both, be radically altered or a new component added, to positively retain the plunger in the barrel. These changes have significantly increased the manufacturing and production costs of the commercial product. Moreover, these types of applicators may have increased the friction force required to slide the plunger in the barrel and thus have increased the force needed to eject the tampon.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,026 to Werner et al., which issued to July 4, 1972, is directed to a tampon insertion device which requires a new component, a cap, to enable the inserter rod or plunger to be connected to the barrel and to provide for the positioning of the string Specifically, the insertion device includes a barrel having a tapered, segmented tip end, a fitted disc-shaped cap which is adapted to close the opposite end of barrel, and a detachable inserter rod. Also, the cap is provided with a first, centrally disposed aperture for receiving the inserter rod and a second, marginally disposed aperture through which the tampon string is placed.
It should be noted that in some conventional length applicators, the end of the plunger located in the barrel is flanged to retain the plunger in the barrel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,956 to Bonham, which issued on July 26, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,978 to Millman, et al, which issued on Oct. 7, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,634 to Berger, et al, which issued on July 22, 1975; and the commercial tampon products sold by Playtex Family products, Inc. under the registered trademark PLAYTEX (of Playtex Apparel, Inc.). Also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,791 to Sprague, which issued on Oct. 30, 1984, projections were provided on the inner wall of the barrel and adapted to mate in a groove provided in the exterior wall of the plunger to hold the plunger in the barrel. In these conventional length applicators, the plunger is factory assembled in the barrel by the manufacturer. Therefore, there is not present the possibility that during assembly by the consumer there will be damage or inadvertent ejection of the tampon therein
Conventional length tampon applicators have attempted to minimize the drag force caused by the plunger sliding in the barrel or vice versa by providing locators to position effectively and guide the plunger during sliding in the barrel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,332 to Brecht, which issued on Jan. 2, 1962, is directed to a conventional length, tampon applicator having a plunger which telescopically slides in the barrel of the applicator. Specifically, the barrel has a plurality of axially extending ribs on its inner surface. The ribs extend axially basically throughout the barrel and extend radially inward towards the center axis of the barrel a short distance to form bearing surfaces upon which the plunger rests. This patent does not consider the problem of having a consumer position the string during assembly. Also, since the bearing surfaces are relatively long, they could increase the undesired friction force between sliding components and thus the force to eject the tampon. Further Brecht requires a close frictional fit between the plunger and barrel to prevent his plunger from rocking or tilting. Due to Brechts' (1) very rigid engagement between the plunger and barrel, (2) relatively long ribs and (3) flat surfaces along the tops of the ribs, if the string were placed between Brecht's plunger and barrel (as contrasted to his disclosed location of the string within the plunger), there is a substantial probability that the string will get caught between the plunger and barrel, making the applicator inoperative.
Canadian Patent No. 1,160,530 to Voss, which issued on Jan. 17, 1984, and which is directed to a conventional sized application, provides a plurality of inwardly projecting dimples or lobes arranged in equally spaced circumferential relation around the inner wall of the applicator tube or barrel to guide the plunger and the hygienic medium for longitudinal advancement in the applicator tube. Each of the plurality of dimples is of a generally convex or spherical configuration.
Thus, there has not, heretofore, been provided a relatively simple and inexpensive two piece applicator which lends itself to a compact package, provides means integral to either the plunger or the barrel to retain the plunger and barrel in their assembled state and, moreover, provides for placement of the string. Further, there has not been such an applicator which also minimizes the sliding or the drag force which normally occurs by the plunger sliding within the barrel.